Studies have shown that workers utilizing ladders to pick fruit, such as apples, from trees spend more than half of their time moving ladders and climbing up and down from them. One means of increasing worker efficiency in an orchard includes reducing the time required to manipulate the ladder. The presently described system and method provide a means for increasing worker efficiency while in an orchard environment picking tree fruit.